The Feeling of Vengeance Metal Saga
by GreenBeast99
Summary: The first of the FoV Saga Trilogy. Metal has come back, and he's looking for revenge. Can Sonic stop this refueled threat? Tails x Cream is in my stories. Enjoy. Read and Review. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: Two Down

The Feeling of Vengeance

**The Feeling of Vengeance Metal Saga Chapter 1**

Hello and welcome to my story, The Feeling of vengeance. I am making different sagas of this so check often!

Don't worry I'll skip the introductions but I will tell you the setting and plot and ages of the characters. Please note that the ages are purely fan made and not official ages of the Sonic characters. Also a little TalsxCream, KnucklesxRouge.

This series takes place after Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 and in the human world like in Sonic X and Adventure series.

The plot is Metal Sonic becomes very enraged of his defeat after Sonic Heroes. He then goes on a small quest to become more powerful by finding the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds and finally realizes Sonic's source of power. His friends. So Metal Sonic starts picking his friends off, one by one they all succumb to Metal's onslaught. Sonic, seeing his friends dying becomes filled with grief and anger, but when all his friends are killed, he feels that there's nothing left protecting anymore.

Ages are as follow:

Sonic: 16

Amy: 14

Tails: 13

Cream: 12

Knuckles: 20

Rouge: 19

Shadow: unknown

Eggaman: 36

Metal Sonic: unknown

XXXXX

Not all was well on the Egg-Carrier. Eggman was terrified beyond belief.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! All sections blocked off. Blast shields at full power. Robot defenses at alignment and awaiting orders." Droned the computer.

"That blasted robot!" cursed Eggman.

Metal Sonic had come here in search of the Green Chaos Emerald that Eggman had taken from Sonic during one of their usual battles.

"I will find you Eggman and when I do, I will tear your heart out and keep it as a trophy!" ranted the maniacal robot as he destroyed hundreds of Eggman robots in one fatal swoop.

"The first blast shield has been breached. Bridge connector has been disabled. Second Blast Shield damaged." Went on the computer.

"Silence you obsolete machine! Bokko, ready the escape pods!" ordered Eggman. Bokko went towards the monitor and started inputting the operation for the escape pod when the alarm went off again.

"All blast Shields have been breached. Reactor has been comp….imis….esca…..tile……sel……struc…….imenen….." the computer droned on as it was malfunctioning.

"Damn! Bokko hurry!" demanded Eggman.

Then an explosion destroyed the monitor for the escape pod and along with Bokko, whose pieces were scattered everywhere.

"I've found you at last!" screamed the blood thirsty machine.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" screamed Eggman as the ship exploded.

XXXXXX

It was a peaceful morning at Central Station where Sonic took his usual morning runs.

"Hmm. I think I'll go get a chili dog!" said the hungry hedgehog. He ran towards his usual spot and waited for the hot dog stand owner to arrive. He was only two minutes late.

"What took you so long!" exclaimed Sonic as the Stand owner, who was quite used to his number one favorite customer, finally put out the open sign.

"What'll it be." Said the stand owner knowing all too well what the answer will be.

"One chili dog with everything on it." Sonic said." Oh, and put it on my tab."

This was only a joke for the stand owner gave him free dogs for being the savior of the whole planet multiple times.

XXXXXX

Back on Angel Island, though, Knuckles was having his usual warm ups when he spotted Rouge up to no good again.

"Next time, try not to be so noticeable." Said the Echidna continuing his exercises.

"What are you talking about! I was completely invisible!" exclaimed the voluptuous bat, pressing a button that made her visible again.

"I can always smell your perfume. Duh!" Knuckles chuckled while rubbing his nose.

But then a loud explosion shook the island.

"What the hell was that!" exclaimed Rouge.

The pair went over to investigate only to see an old adversary they knew all too well.

"Metal, you bastard!" Exclaimed Knuckles as he charged towards him.

But Metal was too fast. He quickly dispatched Knuckles with a series of kicks and punches that he copied from him.

"Long time no see, Knuckles." Said the sleek metal copy of the blue blur as he high kicked him into submission. "I am not as foolish as last time. I will leave no remains!" retorted Metal.

"Nooo!" screamed Rouge the Bat as she stood in front of the finishing blow. A sharp, long finger from metal's hand had pierced her through her chest.

"Unh. Hehe, see….ya…..Knuckle head…." Were her final words as the light in her eyes faded.

"Rouge!" responded the Echidna. "Nooooooooo!!"

Then the Master Emerald started to glow and Knuckles began surging with energy.

"You'll pay!!" he exclaimed as he charged forward again.

Metal retracted his blood covered finger and charged as well.

Metal had not copied Super Knuckles' abilities yet so he was at a disadvantage. Super Knuckles punched him every which way. He was charging up his fist and slammed it against Metal. Metal went flying but regained his balance. He then began charging an energy blast the size of a house and fired it. Knuckles was barely holding it back with his hands. Then a large flash enveloped the whole area as the blast engulfed him.

Knuckles lay on his back on the ground, wounded and defeated, with Metal standing over him.

"Before I kill you, I want you to see something." Metal said opening a compartment in his chest.

To Knuckles' horror Metal pulled out a cylindrical tube with a human heart inside it.

"That's….that's sick!" screamed the Echidna.

"This is proof that I am no longer bound to Eggman's pitiful program. He made a program that prevented me from killing him even if I did go against him. But I was able to override that program and completely destroy it."

"Farewell, Knuckles the Echidna. And thanks for the data. Hehehe….Hahahahah!!"

Metal laid the first two blood soaked Emeralds at the Master Emeralds altar.

XXXXXX

Amy and Cream were at the mall as usual. Amy worked at a beauty salon and Cream would watch her.

"Oh my, I am going to make you look so good that no man will look away from you." The pink haired hedgehog was telling a customer.

"Wow!" the customer stood in awe in front of the mirror. "You are absolutely the best!"

"I try." Amy chuckled at the compliment.

Cream went outside the salon to look for Cheese who was with Tails looking for food and parts for his X-Tornado.

"I wonder where Tails and Cheese might be?" asked the long eared rabbit to herself.

She continued walking around the mall when Tails and Cheese called her.

"Cream!" called the two tailed fox. "I got something for you."

Then he pulled out a silver bracelet with aqua green diamonds.

"Oh Tails! It's beautiful!" said Cream as she stood admiring the trinket.

"The owner says that it will bring good luck." Explained Tails.

XXXXXX

Elsewhere a moody black hedgehog was at his usual bar drinking his usual beverage.

"Man it's so boring. Where the hell is Sonic when you DO need him." He then got up and walked outside in the clear blue sunshine.

Shadow felt an ominous feeling in the air.

"What's this feeling of death and blood shed?" he pondered.

But he shook it off and continued walking towards the **GUN** building to see if there was any work to be done.

"Good morning, Shadow." Said the secretary, as usual, as he entered the building and walked towards the Chief's office.

"Ah, Shadow, just the hedgehog I was waiting for." Said the chief as Shadow entered the rather small office for a chief.

"Is there something you want me to do?" asked Shadow as he sat in the chair.

"Earlier today we heard from our recon units outside the city that a large vessel had crashed. We need you to investigate the site." Informed the chief.

"Very well then, I will need my nine millimeter and a headset communicator." He responded.

XXXXXX

Shadow rode his Harley outside the city walls. He then met up with the recon unit.

"Shadow, sir!" said the first soldier as he was packing up the equipment. "The crash site is just over the other side of this hill, sir! It is not possible for us to reach the top without air lift so we need you to go there for us, sir!"

"Hmph." Said Shadow as he leapt high into the air and started running up the unnaturally steep hill. In fact, too steep to be naturally made.

As Shadow reached closer to the top he noticed that the greenery had changed to dirt and kept noticing pieces of metal and debris.

Finally he reached the top and to his surprise, he saw the remains of the Egg-Carrier.

XXXXXX

END OF CHAPTER ONE-


	2. Chapter 2: Death

Feeling of Vengeance Metal Saga: Chapter 2

**Feeling of Vengeance Metal Saga: Chapter 2**

Shadow slowly walked towards the remains of the Egg-Carrier. He saw piles of destroyed bad nicks and the core of the ship had been destroyed.

"It seems that it was malfunctioning." Thought the Black hedgehog as he walked deeper into the remains.

Then he found a security bot's head still functioning. He picked it up and rewound its log to see what had happened.

XXXXXX

_DATA LOG ENTRY NUMBER 2516_

A dark figure was approaching the Egg-Carrier flying at high speeds.

"Fire the main guns!" ordered Eggman.

"Yes sir!" answered his two loyal robots Bokko and Thrash.

The main guns fired barrages of energy at the looming figure, but they were no match for creature's energy shield.

"Damn! Fire the particle cannon!" gasped Eggman as he saw that the main guns were useless.

The front of the Egg-Carrier opened side ways and out came a large double barrel cannon. It began to draw in energy when it was sliced diagonally in two and fell to Earth.

"Such weak weapons" taunted the metallic android as he charged towards the innards of the ship.

XXXXXX

_DATA LOG ENTRY NUMBER 2519_

"I'll stop you! You will not reach the core!" screamed Thrash as he dashed forward towards the now very clear room in the Egg-Carrier that revealed the intruder.

"Metal!" screamed Shadow in shock at who was attacking the ship.

The Sonic look alike easily destroyed the tan colored robot in one punch to its abdomen and revealed to be its generator.

"Such weak programs. Allow me to end your pitiful existence." Metal said as he placed his free hand on the robots head and blasted it towards oblivion.

"Thrash!" screamed Bokko as she watched helplessly as her 'brother' was destroyed.

"Damn! The generators been exposed, we need to get out of here!" Eggman said now panicking.

"Warning. Warning. Generator has been comp…..imise…….self……dest…….ime….esca……..tile…." the main computer droned as it was malfunctioning.

"Silence you obsolete machine! Bokko ready the escape pod!" ordered Eggman.

Then the log entry stopped at that moment.

"So Metal is responsible for this." Shadow said as he noticed a charred corpse lying near him.

"This….can't be happening!" he said as he noticed the corpse to be none other than Eggman, a hole was in his chest.

"So you found the wreck, have you. Hehehe." Said a familiar metallic voice.

"You! What did you do!" exclaimed Shadow.

"I simply took out the one that placed a cursed program within me that prevented me from killing any other being except Sonic." Explained Metal as he prepared to charge at Shadow. "Now I can kill whoever I want!"

Metal then charged at Shadow at full speed and struck him in the stomach with his elbow, knocking the wind out of him.

Metal then kicked him high into the air and dashed upwards. Shadow then regained his balance and breath and screamed "**Chaos Control**!"

Shadow teleported in front of Metal and kicked and punched him and snapped his finger, allowing time to continue and Metal was sent flying backwards.

"Hehe. You're tougher than I thought, much stronger than that pathetic echidna." Metal said as he started to charge his energy blast.

"What did you say!" exclaimed Shadow as he was preparing to fire his **Chaos Spear**.

They both fired and an explosion filled the sky.

Shadow was now gaining the upper hand and had Metal by his mechanical throat.

"Before I turn you into scrap heap," retorted Shadow, "what do you mean by pathetic echidna! What did you do to Knuckles!"

"Hahahaha!" laughed Metal, "Why I just did this world a favor and killed him. I needed the Emerald of course. Oh and also that whore you call Rouge. Muahahaha!!" he laughed maniacally.

Tears ran down Shadow's cheeks. "You…..Killed…..ROUGE!" he screamed as his anger reached its limit and his rings fell off.

But this was Metals chance! "Assimilation sequence begin!" he screamed. Metal then turned into a liquid form and covered Shadow. Shadow screamed as he struggled to get him off, but to no avail. Metal took over Shadow's body. He now looked like a Shadow version of himself, with more quills and white lines at the end of each one. He almost looked like his Neo form.

"Hahaha! What power!" he screamed maniacally as he finished his assimilation sequence.

The new Metal Shadow then jumped up to the edge of the crater.

"Shadow, Sir!" said the two recon soldiers only to realize too late that it wasn't Shadow.

"Who are you!" screamed the first soldier firing his smg at Metal Shadow.

"You worthless being!" he screamed as he grabbed the soldiers throat and crushed it, spewing blood all over his sleek metallic body and the blood drooped slowly down.

"Nooo!!" screamed the second soldier tossing a grenade. Metal caught the grenade and shoved it inside the soldier's throat.

XXXXXX

Sonic was training with Tails at his laboratory.

"Come on, Tails, you can do better than these." Sonic said as he finished destroying the last holographic robots.

"You know I still need to work on the programming." Retorted Tails.

The two walked out of the lab when they Amy came rushing to them.

"Have you guys seen Cream and Big?" she asked panting.

"No." the two replied.

"Ugh!" she said as she ran past them.

"You know, it is kinda strange. I haven't seen those two in a while. In fact, I haven't seen Knuckles, Rouge or even Shadow in a while, and not even Eggman's shown up in weeks!" Sonic said as the two started up the X-Jet.

XXXXXX

The two went to go see if Knuckles was still on Angel Island.

"How much further is it, Tails!" screamed Sonic over the sound of the engines.

"It's just up ahead!" replied Tails.

They landed near the Master Emerald's altar.

"Where could he be?" asked Tails.

"I have no clue." Said Sonic.

"Sonic! Look over there!" screamed Tails pointing at a dirt mound with

a glove covered hand with red fur sticking out of it.

"It can't be!" screamed Sonic running and removing the dirt mound.

Sonic and Tails looked in horror as there was more than one person in the grave.

"Rouge too!" said Tails in shock.

Knuckles was burnt and Rouge had a deep gash through her chest.

"Who could've done this!" screamed Sonic to the sky.

"I would." Said Metal Shadow.

"Who're you!" screamed Tails covered with tears.

"I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me, Sonic and Tails." Said Metal.

"What do you mean?" asked Sonic.

"It's me. Metal!" he screamed.

"Noo!! We stopped you!" screamed Tails in disbelief.

"Yes you did, but, that failure allowed me to search and destroy a hidden program within me, and also I saw where your true strength comes from, Sonic," then Metal looked at Tails and then to Rouge and Knuckles, "your friends."

Sonic curled up into a ball to use **Spin Dash**. Metal simply moved to the left and dodged his attack.

"What!" Sonic said as he stopped and ran towards Metal.

"Not this time." Metal said as he punched Sonic square in the mouth, blood running down the corner of his mouth and nose.

"Sonic!" Tails screamed as he hit Metal with his tails acting like whips. They hit their mark and hit Metal at the back of his neck, but to have it quickly healed.

"Such futile attacks." He said as he slashed Tails in the chest with his claw like hands.

"Tails!" screamed Sonic as he punched Metal in the jaw.

Metal then hit sonic with **Chaos Spear**.

"But….that's Shadow's move!" said Sonic weakly as he slowly got back up.

"I forgot to mention. Shadow and I have become one!" he said maniacally as he hit sonic with his knee. He then proceeded to Tails and grabbed one of his tails.

"I hope you don't mind if I make you look a bit more….normal, Hehehe." Metal said as he put his fingers together and they turned into a sharp blade. He then swiftly cut his tail clean off, blood oozing rapidly from Tails as he screamed in pain.

"I won't kill you both yet. I still have something to do, but I will need this, though." Metal said as he grabbed the Chaos Emerald that was lying near Sonic.

"I thank you two for this, hehehe." Metal then screamed "**Chaos Control!**" and disappeared.

"No. I can't…..let him…..unh." Sonic said as he lay collapsed on the ground and fell unconscious.

XXXXXX

Sonic and Tails both woke up a few hours later and have completely healed, except for Tails' missing tail, but had stopped bleeding.

"How are we completely healed? Was it the Master Emerald?" asked Sonic.

"We need to find Amy quick!" said Tails almost falling over due to his lack of balance with only one tail, "she has one of the Emeralds!"

"You stay here. You can't even stand right." Said Sonic as he started up the X-Jet.

XXXXXX

Tails crawled over to the Master Emeralds' altar.

Tails then felt himself surge with energy.

XXXXXX

Sonic crash landed outside of the city.

"No! I have to make it!" he said as he ran towards the city.

As he ran towards the city he saw the burnt corpses of Big and Cream, Cream still holding onto Tails' gift.

"That bastard!" he screamed punching the ground.

He later met up with Omega, who was silently resting at the gates of the city. Sonic quickly explained the situation to Omega.

"I understand." He droned mechanically. "Now sensing Shadow's life signals 50 kilometers above the city traveling at 300 mph and gaining speed."

"NO!" screamed Sonic as he ran past Omega and headed for Amy's house.

Amy sighed as she lay on her bed. "I couldn't find any of them!" she exclaimed. She then saw a large cloud of smoke outside her window heading towards her house.

"Sonic!" she said as if she were in a dream.

Sonic was running desperately for he saw a large fast moving fireball plummeting straight towards Amy's house.

"Amy!" he screamed, a tear running down his cheek.

"What's he screaming about?" Amy asked.

Just then she walked outside her house and waved frantically to Sonic but heard a large sound and noticed that the ground was turning dark orange.

"Huh?" asked Amy as she looked up.

And then……

The burning corpse never left Sonic's mind.

XXXXXX

-End Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3: It Ends Now

The Feeling of Vengeance Metal Saga: Chapter 3

**The Feeling of Vengeance Metal Saga: Chapter 3**

Metal stood in the flames where Amy's house used to be, holding the last Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"Finally! I soon I shall become invincible. I no longer need this body." He said as he melted off of Shadow who collapsed on the ground as the flames started to die down.

"Amy!" Sonic screamed as he fell on to his knees. Then his body started to glow an ominous dark aura, his pupils disappeared and his fur turned black.

"You'll pay!" he screamed as he vanished and reappeared behind Metal.

"Ah, so this is your Dark form." He said before being sent flying towards a building. He then dashed out of the leveled building and punched Sonic multiple times before his fist was caught and Sonic hit him with a **Dark Blast**.

Metal became severely damaged by Sonic's attack.

"Hmph. I was a fool to try and destroy you in my Metal Madness form. It had too many weaknesses." His body then turned liquid like but retained his form, "You should be honored to fight my Super form."

Metal Sonic finished transforming into his Neo Metal form and sent lightning out of his hand. The blast hit Sonic and his whole body became charred and burnt but was still standing.

Neo Metal was about to hit him with a finishing blow when he heard "**Chaos Control**" from behind him.

Sonic then disappeared. Shadow's body was nowhere to be seen as well.

"I know where you went." Said Neo Metal as he screamed "**Chaos Control**."

XXXXXX

"That was too close. Sonic pull yourself together!" Shadow told Sonic as he saw him still angry but with tears running down his face.

"Amy died because of me!" he screamed to an invisible being.

"Sonic! Snap out of it." Shadow said as he slapped him across the face.

"Thanks, Shadow," Sonic said wiping away the tears, "I needed that. What do we do about Metal Head?"

"He seems to be stronger than his Metal Madness form. I don't think there is a way to beat him." he pondered, "Unless,"

"Unless what?" Sonic asked.

"We need Metal to leave the last Chaos Emerald at the altar, that's our best chance."

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Asked Sonic as Shadow nodded.

"It surprises me that you're the one to be thinking of doing that again."

XXXXXX

Metal was at the altar and placed the final Chaos Emerald as he morphed back to his original form.

"Finally they are all gathered. Now to make them into Super Emeralds." He said as he placed his hand on the Master Emerald.

His whole body then started to glow and the all the Emeralds began to glow and grow in size.

"I shall soon become immortal!" he screamed as his body turned into his Neo form and started to glow bright orange.

"Not if we can help it!" Sonic screamed as he kicked Hyper Neo in the back and sent him flying and then get punched by Shadow who appeared using **Chaos Control**.

"So you two finally showed up." He said, un-phased by the two attacks.

"There's not going to be two in a little bit." Chuckled Sonic as he and Shadow began glowing silver.

"We used this to defeat Nazo and we'll beat you the same way!" screamed Hyper Sonic as he and Shadow both said "**Chaos Control**"

The two warped into the same area and fused to become the greatest hero to be born!

HYPER SHADIC!

"Hyper Shadic is it. I heard of you. I saw your fight with Nazo, I have to say I was quite impressed that you were able to defeat him, but, I could've stopped him in my Neo form easily, but I wanted to see what you were capable of." Hyper Neo said as he began charging both his hands, "And thanks to that data I was able to learn some of Nazo's moves, like his healing abilities, and also I am able to use……." He said as he put his hands together, "THIS!" he screamed as he fired the attack that was used to defeat Nazo.

Hyper Shadic was caught off guard by this and was hit by the attack.

Because of that attack their form time was cut in half! Hyper Neo then hit him on the back and Shadic was sent plummeting towards the ground when they regained his balance and charged at Hyper Neo. Hyper Neo was hit by what felt like thousands of fists beating onto his torso and then a kick went to his face. He regained his balance and hit Shadic with a **Volt Wave**.

Shadic dodged the attack and then curled up into a ball in order to use **Lightspeed Attack**. Hyper Neo was hit on the top of the head and slammed onto the ground. A large explosion destroyed half of Angel Island.

That was Shadic's final attack before he was split back into Shadow and Sonic.

"It's finally over!" sighed Sonic as he laid down on the ground.

"It's not often that I agree with you, but yes, I'm glad that it's over." Agreed Shadow.

XXXXXX

In the crater, someone was getting back up.

XXXXXX

"So what do we do now?" asked Shadow, but then four sharp fingers pierced his body.

"Aahhhhh!!" he screamed and writhed in pain as he was lifted off the ground.

His body stopped moving after a few seconds.

He was tossed like a rag doll off the island and plummeted towards the sea.

"Nooooo!! Shadow!" screamed Sonic as he stared down the island, Shadow's body gone.

"Now die!" screamed Metal as he charged at Sonic with his claw like hand stretched out in front of him.

"Look out Sonic!" screamed Super Tails taking the blow.

Metal stood there watching Tails slowly twitch, barely alive.

S-S-Sonic……..I'm……s-sor…ry…." He said as he coughed blood onto Metal and his voice was drifting off and his eyes locked onto Sonic.

Tails' life was passing him through his mind. The day they first met. He was surrounded by bad nicks. Sonic destroying them. Him flying the X-Tornado. Watching Sonic turn into Super Sonic. Meeting Cream. Having to shoot the one he loved, Cosmo. Fighting Metal Overlord. Watching Sonic be revived by the Princess and the Chaos Emeralds. Him and Luigi competing in the Olympic games.

Tails' light in his eyes then faded completely.

"Fool." Said Metal as he tossed Tails as well off of the island, "if I'm correct, I think I just killed the last friend that you had. Hehehe."

Sonic was silent for what seemed like hours.

"Well. It is time to fulfill my original program. Farewell Sonic!" said Metal as he extended his fingers and prepared to swing when the Emeralds began glowing an ominous black color, including the Master Emerald.

Sonic then began to glow a purple aura and four glowing rings appeared on his wrists and ankles.

"So you killed everyone, then," he said as his eyes disappeared and white stripes appeared above his eye brows, "Then I guess there's no holding back!" he screamed as he unleashed his fury on Metal.

"I will kill you!" he screamed as he kicked Metal high into the sky and his whole body began to glow. The four rings began glowing even brighter and Dark Spine curled up and rushed at Metal at speeds surpassing Mach five!

He burst right through Metals body thus obliterating him. Then a large explosion filled the night sky.

"I will protect every being!" Dark Spine screamed into the air.

The Emeralds began to glow again, but now it was a bright white color.

"Sonic!" screamed a familiar voice.

Sonic transformed back into his normal form when he was greeted by every one of his friends.

"Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, everyone!" he screamed tears running down his face.

"You did good, Sonic." Said Rouge in her flirtatious voice.

"That was amazing! What was that form anyway?" asked Knuckles amazed at the strength of Dark Spine.

"How are you guys alive?" asked Sonic wiping away the tears.

"I think it was the Emeralds." Explained Knuckles.

"Maybe." Thought Tails, Tikal's words echoing in his head.

"Sonic!" screamed a pink hedgehog.

"Amy?" said Sonic in a soft voice.

Sonic ran up and hugged her. Amy was surprised at this but didn't fight it.

Everyone just nodded at this. They all knew that Sonic secretly admired Amy, even though he denied it.

XXXXXX

And so ends the Metal Saga! Wait!

Something is not right.

Deep with in the Master Emerald, a dark force was revived.

"I have been reborn!"

XXXXXX

-**END METAL SAGA-**


End file.
